


go crazy

by losestelia



Series: short onf tingz [4]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: make it pretty





	go crazy

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I'm goin through it with hyoj rn?  
> -rose

the night started innocently enough. 

blanket forts, uno, horror movies, and ingesting too much sugar. that was until seungjoon suggested they steal some of his older sister’s makeup. it was 11:07 and not nearly late enough to warrant them losing their minds just yet. that's why hyojin protests somewhat when seungjoon tries to “beat his face" with a suspicious looking sponge.  “c’mon, it'll be fun! I'll make you pretty.” seungjoon waves the sponge in front of his face, threatening to touch him with it. 

“go crazy.” seungjoon beams, putting some foundation on the sponge and tapping his face with it. hyojin doesn't hate the feeling, it's kind of like spreading peanut butter on his skin. the powder gets in his eye and he has to blink a few hundred times to get it out. seungjoon finds it way too funny. 

“okay i’m gonna do your eyes now.” hyojin leans away from the brush, “do them how?”. seungjoon taps his lip with the end of the brush, “hmm maybe a...sexy look?”. seungjoons grinning and giggling but it's easy to tell he's blushing in the dim light of seungjoon's little vanity. hyojin wonders why he said if he was just gonna get all blushy and adorable. “

try me.”

the amount of times he dips into the dark shimmery red is concerning. even if his eyes are closed he can tell when seungjoon is getting closer to him. breathing against his skin. his eyelids feel heavy with primer and shadow, and when the clock strikes midnight seungjoon decides his work is done. 

he thought it would be easy to just be friends with seungjoon. have a sleepover like some normal teenage boys and he could pretend he didn't have this stupid all consuming crush. but when seungjoon takes out the lipstick and a little brush, he decides this night just turned in a direction he didn't see coming. seungjoons hand holds his cheek in his palm, his fingers fluttering against the hairs in the back of his neck. like he was about to lean in and kiss him, almost. he was met with the disappointing waxy texture of seungjoons sisters mac red lipstick.

hey, a guy can dream.


End file.
